


The originals (the true story)

by That_chick_1220



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), the orginals - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_chick_1220/pseuds/That_chick_1220
Summary: We all know the story of the original vampires, turned by their mothers love fulled by her hatred of what she created, but the one thing that has always been left out the youngest Mikaelson. There was first Freya Mikaelson soon followed by Finn the mothers pet after his older sister "died of the plague" or that is what was she wanted everyone to believe.  After Finn came the great and noble Elijah, next the the illegitimate son the vicious and cunning  Niklaus (known to most as Klaus, the fourth child born to Esther and a werewolf named Ansel. Then comes my personal favorite Kol,  cocky, extroverted, charming, daring and outspoken kol. Next the prized Rebekah said to be the only vampire turned daughter, beautiful, carefree, adventurous, and free-spirited, though not without a temper. devoted to klaus and Elijah. Then there was the dearly departed Henrik thought to be the last child born to Mikael and Esther. But the there was one more just sixteen when her older brother died and her mother turned he beloved children into the monsters she hated the most and that girl would be me Astrid Mikaelson devoted to cheeky Kol though loved by all her brothers. Ready to come home after being away for so many years.





	The originals (the true story)

to be continued...


End file.
